


I Just Can't Stop Loving You

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, minor mentions of Michael Jones and Meg Turney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their secret sins are what is fueling their lust for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Lindsay huffed as she was shoved against the wall of her apartment, but was immediately silenced as her lips were quickly covered by Gavin’s in a desperate kiss, feeling his tongue enter her mouth to twist with hers. She moaned softly as she felt his hands grope her ass through her pants. They made out for a bit before Gavin broke away and began to assault her neck in bites and kisses.

"Gav," she breathed out softy, breath hitching as she felt his tongue lick the length of her neck, "I don’t think we can keep doing this" she said.

By “this,” she meant the two constantly sneaking behind each others significant others backs and do things like this. It was wrong, they both knew as they were happily in a relationship, with her being married and Gavin having a girlfriend. Yet, that fact didn’t help, as they always wanted each other, both sexually and non-sexually. It wasn’t like this was the first time; they have done this multiple times. It was usually Gavin who lead her on to this, but then eventually Lindsay started doing it to him as well.

Gavin pulled away from her neck and locked eyes with hers. “I know, Linds,” he murmured as he kissed her again. “I just can’t help but want you so bad. The way you smile, the way you bite your lip in concentration as you edit away at a video, and the way you look at me. It drives me wild, Lindsay.” He trailed his hand down and under her shirt, reaching up to cup her soft breasts, Lindsay gasped softly as he tweaked one of her nipples. His hands eventually slid down to the front of her pants, quickly unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper. He looked back at her face and saw the unsure look in her eyes. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek gently, his thumb brushing against her lips.

"If you want to stop, just tell me and I’ll stop, love" he reassured her gently. Lindsay shook her head and reached to the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. "No, please don’t stop, Gav" she whispered against his lips.

Continuing, Gavin pulled her jeans and underwear down her legs. Her shirt and the rest of his clothes soon joined hers across the living room. They were both lucky that Michael was out of town in Australia, as he was gone with Jack, Miles, and Gus to a convention and won’t be back until Sunday.

Lindsay bit her lip as she looked down over Gavin’s body. Although hairy, he was lean and looked incredibly manly. And then there was his impressive length. Measuring at 9.5 inches and 2 inches thick, his dick was nothing to be made fun. She always found herself getting aroused by even just thinking about his cock, hell it was even bigger than Michael’s. She then sunk down to her knees and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him watching as she pulled the foreskin back exposing the engorged head. Gavin sighed and moaned softly. She then leaned in and softly licked the head, moaning as she caught a drop of precum as it began to bead out. Wrapping her lips around the head, she began sucking him off, her tongue licking around the head, her hand stroking in time with each bob of her head.

"Ah, Lindsay, love" he groaned, tangling his fingers into her red hair, "Your mouth is so good."

Lindsay looked up at him and watched as he let out a loud moan as her tongue poked into the slit. Feeling her gaze, he looked down and locked eyes with hers. Holding his gaze, she removed her hand and relaxed her throat, sliding more of him into her mouth until the head touched the back of her throat.

"Oh Christ, Lindsay, love!" he cried out his fingers gripping her locks tightly throwing his head back in pleasure.

He thrusted once into her mouth and he looked down at her, wondering if it was okay. With a nod, Gavin wrapped his other hand the back of her head and began thrusting slowly into her mouth moaning softly. His thrusts picked up, driving his cock roughly into her warm mouth, saliva dripping off his cock. Lindsay gagged each time, but she took it like a champ, one of her hands even going down to rub at her pussy.

"Fuck, Lindsay" he gritted as he felt he was on the verge of cumming. Before he could do that, he pulled out of her mouth and pulled her off the ground, slamming her against the wall and kissing her roughly. "Turn around and bend over" he ordered gruffly.

Hearing the dominance in his voice, she did as she was told presenting her ass to him. Smiling, Gavin knelt behind her, kneading and squeezing her soft cheeks.

"God, you’ve got such an amazing ass, Lindsay" he complimented as he pressed his lips to her cheeks, giving each one soft pecks. Lindsay looked back at him over her shoulder and bit her lip. Pulling her cheeks apart, Gavin gently licked her asshole and she gasped loudly and tried to lean forward, but he pulled her ass back towards his face. There was one thing that Gavin knew: she loved anal. It was something that not even Michael knew as he just assumed she didn’t like it there. But Gavin found out that she loved nothing more than getting a nice ass fucking. Whether he was just rimming her or fingering her there, it always made her so wet and even made her instantly cum a few times.

Gavin tongue her hole, licking around the ring and spreading her more to dive his tongue in further. He thrusted a finger into her, and then two became three All the while Lindsay was moaning and panting wildly in pleasure, thrusting her hips against his fingers..

"God yes, Gavvy., fuck. Right there, baby" she moaned, his fingers twisting ad stretching her so good.

Pulling away from her ass, he stood up and spit into his palm, stroking throbbing cock, already wet from her saliva. He placed his erection between her cheeks, sliding it back and forth over her hole.

"Gavin, please" she pleaded, pushing back to try and get him inside her. "Please don’t tease me."

The lad laughed and bent over her back, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. “Do you want this love? Is this what you’re asking for, hm?” he whispered huskily into her ear, licking the shell of her ear. 

"Yes, Gavin please. Fuck my ass pretty please?" she asked impatiently.

Chuckling, he gave into her desire. He angled his tip against her asshole and slowly slid in all the way, the both of them sighing as he bottomed out. He slowly then began to thrust into her, going at a slow and steady pace. Not pleased with the speed, Lindsay tried to thrust back onto him, but Gavin had a firm grip on her hips, forcing her take the speed he was going.

"Gavin, please, please baby, just fuck me. Have your way with me, please" she begged desperately.

Smirking, he pulled all the way out of her completely. Lindsay was going to whine at the loss, but lost it as Gavin slammed roughly into her. Her eyes widened and she yelled at the hard thrust. Not pausing, Gavin immediately began thrusting roughly into her, making each thrust harder than the last.

"Gavin, yes!" she screamed, clawing the wall as she took everything he gave her, his thrusts shaking her body roughly.

"Like this, Linds?" he asked her drilling her rapidly. "Is this how you wanted it?"

"Fuck yes, baby. You’re so big" she moaned out.

Gavin pounded her relentlessly, their skins slapping loudly as he gave her each punishing thrust into her ass, his balls smacking against her clit furiously. The way Gavin fucked her made her so wet and she could feel her orgasm coming. Her hand went down and she inserted two fingers into her before those fingers were removed by Gavin’s, pushing his digits into her and immediately crooked them and instantly finding her spot.

"Oh, fuck, Gav. I’m gonna cum, I’m so close" she yelled out. With a few more thrusts, she screamed and she came, fluid squirting out of her and dripping down her legs. She leaned against the wall and panted as Gavin kept up his brutal thrusts inside her.

"God that was so hot. Fuck, love, I’m cumming!" he gritted out before he shot hot white cum into her, his thrusts stuttering with each pump and then he slammed once more into her at the final spurt.

He leaned and pressed them against the wall, panting breathlessly against the back of her neck, sweat sliding down their bodies. Kissing her shoulder gently, he pulled out of her, watching as his cum leaked out of her. Wrapping his arms around her, he guided them on shaky legs and lead them towards the couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, tightening his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and sighed as he began pressing gentle kisses all over her face, the soft kisses lulling her to sleep. Gavin looked down at her sleeping face and smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead and laid back on the couch, holding her sleeping form protectively. As if he were protecting them from the guilt of the sins they have committed.


End file.
